


Scents and Colours

by Rinoaebastel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoaebastel/pseuds/Rinoaebastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the feared Dark One have a heart and the guts to make whatever it takes to make his lover happy. Even if it's just a simple thing.</p>
<p>Thirteenth in the Collection of Missing Moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scents and Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

 

The sound of a cane tapping against the sidewalk echoed through the silent streets. The people that heard it stopped to look at the cause. He appeared to be undecided about something, but no one would fix their attention on him long enough to find out why. Everyone knew they shouldn’t meddle in Rumplestiltskin's affairs and especially not if they revolved around his beloved Belle. 

They knew who she was mainly because of the town florist; he always lamented over the captivity of his daughter and it was always when he had a whisky in one hand and a handkerchief in the other. The daughter in question was a mystery since most of the people had never seen her. 

Rumplestiltskin kept up with the tapping, creating an irritating melody as he waited for the question that gnawed at his mind to go away. Finally, he shook his head and exhaled. He had been in front of the door of that intoxicating shop for half an hour and so far accomplished nothing but scratching the bottom of his cane. That was unacceptable. With an elegant gesture, he opened the door of the shop. 

Rumple walked around the store with stealthy, distrustful steps while trying not to breathe in the mixture of scents that reached his nostrils.  The temptation he had to burn all the flowers with a snap of his fingers, grew by the minute. 

He issued a complaint from his throat and opened his mouth to breathe, while he glared at the plants around him. How could someone work here all day? He almost opted to use magic and make it so he couldn’t detect the scents as strongly, but even though he was regaining his talent, he didn’t want to try it on himself. He didn’t want to suffer an unfortunate incident and end up noseless. 

Rumplestiltskin snorted and took the handkerchief from his pocket. He shook it to unfold it, and covered his nose with the silk. At least the smell would be less pungent as he waited for Maurice. Considering the time that he was taking to emerge, it seemed like he was doing on purpose: a cheap plot to make him faint and trap him in a cage to keep him away from his daughter. 

“Gold? What are you doing here?” Maurice asked as he emerged from the back room. It looked like he had jumped when he noticed him. 

Rumplestiltskin coughed and avoided his gaze for a second. He’d foolishly been hoping someone else had been working —an impossibility since Maurice couldn’t hire anyone else — and he’d be spared an uncomfortable incident. 

“Is Belle okay? You didn’t lose her, right? If something happened I—” Rumplestiltskin raised his hand, cutting off Maurice’s various questions and threats. He shook his head. “So, does that mean you’re here for the rent?”

Rumple snorted and looked up in exasperation. That was always the go to topic when he made a visit to any shop where rent was owed. It was annoying since he always collected the rent on the same day every month. 

“No, Mister French. Rent was collected last week, remember?”  he said with a monotone voice. He stepped forward and looked around. A typical sinister smile crossed his face. “You see, I'm here to place an order.” He gestured with his hand in circles to match his words and pretended that it was something he did every day. 

“O-of ... flowers?” He ventured to ask with a confusing and incredulous voice. Gold nodded and began to walk around the store to see the best selection. “W-why do you need flowers?”

“I need the best,” he said, ignoring Maurice’s stupid questions. “A single bouquet, delicate and elegant. One that has life.”

When Maurice opened his mouth and cocked his head back, eyes wide, Gold had to push back a laugh. The man before him looked like his brain had melted by his suggestion.

“Belle deserves the best don’t you think?” The old nobleman blinked and his face showed an unimaginable surprise.

“Oh! The flowers are for her?”

“You think I'd be here if it weren’t so?” he replied with a mild acid tone. Who else would the Dark One be buying those nauseating flowers for? Only a rose was special for them, and it hadn’t been exactly a real rose. He hadn’t realized what he was doing until he had given her that thing in his castle. He had been so enthralled with her that a loving impulse had taken over his body and his magic.

Maurice nodded, left the counter and went to the shelves that contained flowers. He stood beside Rumple. 

“When do you want it?”

“If it’s possible, today, but take the time you need.” He was mentally prepared that this task was going to take a long time. “I just want it to be perfect.”

“I don’t have much work today. I think it could be ready in two hours.”

“Perfect. I'll come get it then.” 

Gold turned toward the exit, with clear intentions to leave, but the florist wasn’t going to let him go without putting him through an awkward time. 

“Can I ask why you want to give her flowers?”

Gold slowly turned to face the worried man. He knew that nothing he said would be taken with confidence and that made him angry. But he was important to her and that's why he had to leave behind the old hostility he carried.

“I just want to do it,” replied with a soft voice, letting his eyes stare at the red roses. 

“You must have a reason. Everyone has.”

“It is the simple fact that she lives. Her life is precious, and I appreciate every minute she decides to share it with me. If there’s has to be a reason, that's it.”

The nobleman took a breath and avoided his gaze uneasily. Gold smiled proudly. Speaking such words without Bella's father trying to strangle him was a feat.  His Belle would be happy to see this.

“Oh and add a large bag filled with pink petals.”  
“Right.”  
“And...” His voice turned threatening. “Don’t mention any of this to anyone.  Especially to Belle.”

Maurice frowned and his lips tightened. His face formed with the disgust and disapproval he expected to see. If the man imagined things a parent wished not to, it was his problem. Although his intention wasn’t to seduce Belle, he wasn’t going to reassure the old noble that his imagination was inaccurate. 

His daughter had the right to choose. Not him.

Gold handed him money, a slightly higher amount than what the flowers were worth.  Who said he couldn’t be occasionally kind to Belle’s father. 

“This is too —” 

“If you don’t need anything else, I will let you work. Keep the change, Mr. French.” And without waiting for a response, he went out of the door. When he could breathe the fresh and odorless air he, closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

/ - / - /

She walked wearily along the walkway toward the salmon-colored house. It was a wonderful sight, not as much as the dark castle, but his new home in this land was cozy and quiet; it was an environment that could help her adjust. It was what she needed after all the potholes she’d had to encounter.

A quiet place with the love of her life supporting her at all times.

Just thinking about him, made her cheeks reddened and her pulse quickened. She let out a giggle and shook her head. She was like a teen with a crush and hoped he was home so she could snuggle against him and talk. 

She pulled the keys out of her handbag and after putting the key in the lock, she opened the door of their home. A warm wave enveloped her as she stepped inside. She closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. 

She could “feel” Rumplestiltskin was home but there was also something different about the atmosphere of the house.

She walked down the narrow hallway until she got to the living room, where she found a trail of rose petals. Belle mouth shaped into a shy smile. She put her handbag on the wooden table and with small and curious steps, began to follow the path of petals.

She followed the trail of petals upstairs, walking along the sides of the stairs so she wouldn’t destroy the adorable pink and white path. When she reached the door of the room they shared, she opened it and smiled. Rumplestiltskin was coddling her too much. She wasn’t opposed to it, but he raised the bar high, making it hard when she tried to return the favor.

She stepped into the room and went to bed, which was covered in petals. In the center of that river of colors sat a giant brown bear holding a bouquet of pink roses and hyacinths. She reached out and stroked the bear with one hand, surprised by the soft feel. Her gaze became grateful and she gently grabbed the bouquet in her hands and hid her face in the flowers. The mixture of scents was fresh and pleasant.

Belle closed her eyes, enjoying the gift from her lover. 

“Rumpel, you didn’t have to do this,” she whispered as she felt his presence emerging from the shadows. “There was no need.”

He walked up to her and took her in his arms, being careful for not to squash the bouquet she held, despite his eagerness to have her close to him. 

“I know, but I want to. I feel better with myself when you're happy. I don’t care what I have to do to get you to smile.” 

Belle kissed the corner of his mouth. “Being with you is enough to make me happy.”

“But occasionally a detail is not bad, right?” he said with his head bowed. It looked like a dragon cub feigning innocence after burning a set of expensive curtains.

“No, I suppose not. But you make it hard to return the love.”

Rumplestiltskin laughed and Belle's heart leaped of joy. He had made another unforgettable moment and put a healthy mark in her soul. 

Belle broke the hug and set the flowers on the side table, as she felt how his vigilant eyes followed her. She turned and snuggled into his chest.

“Thank you.” She closed her eyes and relished the feeling of his skilled fingers tangling in her hair. 

“No need to thank me.” She raised her head and their eyes met. “Your life is the most precious thing to me.”

Belle swallowed hard as she felt her cheeks redden at his words. She knew how he felt but there were times when he took her by surprise and made her feel as if she heard it for the first time.  She blinked several times and dodged his gaze to hide the tears threatening to come. 

Rumplestiltskin placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her face. Her lips quivered but he smiled with adoration. He kissed her forehead and started to descend down her cheeks to catch her lips with his teeth

“Rumpel —” Her voice cracked as tears came to her eyes. She pursed her lips in an attempt to control her vocabulary. “I-I . . . I'm sorry. I-I'm happy. Don’t believe that I —”

“I know,” he said with a slight smile.

'I love you.” He stroked the tip of her nose and closed his eyes.

“And I do love you too.”

Just when she thought she couldn’t love him more than she already did, she proved herself a liar because at every moment, in every minute, her love grew stronger. 

She kissed his neck and he leaned his head to the side to make the task easier for her.  He lowered his hand and circled her waist as she began to undo the knot of his tie. She pulled him along with her until she hit the edge of the bed. When she removed the cloth from his neck, she bent and tied around the bear’s neck. She grabbed the furry object and left it on the floor beside the bed. She didn’t want to risk damaging it with a hit while they were lost in their displays of affection.

“It’s adorable,” she whispered as she let her body fall on the rose petals. “All of this.”

Rumplestiltskin lay down beside her and began stroking her arm. “I’m glad you like it.”

Belle smiled and caught his lips in a chaste kiss as her hand began to unbutton each button of his shirt. There was no hurry. They had all the time in the world, because their lives were linked with each other. True love and a long promise of forever tied them together in an unbreakable bond. 

They took their time to caress each centimeter of each other’s skin with soft fingertips. They kissed every tense muscle and relaxed it with the tingling of the trembling lips. The passion was appeased with soft murmurs and a slow pace that shuddered over them with ardent synchronicity.

-/-/-

As they lay side by side, he took in her flushed cheeks and ran a hand through her wild hair. She entwined their legs and cuddled in the warm shelter of his body.

Belle took a deep breath and answered the small caressing her lover was providing with her own until she yawned. He smiled warmly and pressed his forehead against hers.

“Bedtime?”

Belle shook her head, but her eyes began to close. She wanted to stay awake a little longer and enjoy the moment, but his caressing was worse than lullabies.

“Don’t worry my love. I'll be here tomorrow, and the next day after the next. I'll be here as long as you want.” 

“Same here, Rumplestiltskin. Don’t forget it.”

“I hope so, because it’s one thing I desire most,” he whispered cautiously, as if someone was listening in.

They joined their lips once more before they huddled in the nest they created and closed their eyes. The silence invaded them and the heat of their embraced bodies relaxed them until sleep threatened to trap them.

“Rumpel,” she whispered, realizing a detail that she had overlooked until now.

“Hmm?”

“Did you buy the flowers in my father's shop?”

“Yes,” he replied with a sleepy tone. “There are no other flower shops in Storybrooke.” 

“Oh gods, I hope he doesn’t come here tomorrow to question me,” she said.

He snickered, shaking the sheet with its vibration and allowing the cold to enter in their warm nest in spurts.

“He won’t. I figure he has imagined all of it by himself when I asked for the petals.”

When Belle groaned, he laughed louder.

“I don’t want to go through the same questioning as when he caught us covered in flour.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. You won’t be alone.”

She smiled and placed her lips on his unshaven cheek. Her pulse quickened. Every day he surprised her more and more with his affection for her. If she looked back at the first day she saw him with that curious coat and strange laughter, she wouldn’t have believed she could love him one day. 

She was thankful that the dreaded Dark One had crossed his path with hers.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you my lovelys liked it. I'm writting the next one but it's going slow because I'm with finals and I'm overexploited with the uni. But, it's on going. ;)


End file.
